1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a dirt filtering and collecting apparatus for vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a wand-shaped dirt filtering and collecting apparatus for vacuum cleaner which is mounted between a wand connected to a nozzle and a handle pipe connected to a canister body of a vacuum cleaner and which has a detachable dirt container utilizing a centrifugal force, whereby a volume of the canister is considerably reduced and also the collected dirt is easily eliminated from the vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one type of vacuum cleaner as illustrated in FIG. 1, a canister body 40' is provided at its bottom surface with wheels 30' to be moved freely and at its interior space with a dirt filtering and collecting apparatus 16' having a dirt filtering net. The canister body 40' is also provided with an electric motor 28' next to the dirt collecting apparatus 16' and a fan 29' fixedly mounted on a shaft of the electric motor 28'.
A flexible hose 31' is connected to the canister body 40' by a suitable connector at its one end and connected to a rear end of a handle pipe 13' at its other end. The handle pipe 13' is connected at its front end to a wand comprising a plurality of wand segments 11' and the front wand segments 11' of the wand is connected to a nozzle 27'. That is, since the dirt collecting apparatus 16' is removably mounted in the canister body 40', the dirt collecting apparatus 16' can be separated from and pulled out of the canister body 40' when it is necessary to discard the dirt collected in the dirt collecting apparatus 16'.
In use of the above-mentioned prior vacuum cleaner, upon driving the electric motor 28' received in the canister body 40', the fan 29' fixed to the shaft of the electric motor 28' is rotated. Due to the rotation of the fan 29', air in the canister body 40' is discharged outward from the canister body 40' while a suction force is generated at the nozzle 27' via the hose 31', the handle pipe 13' and the wand segments 11 thereby causing dirt-laden air to be introduced into the nozzle 27'. The dirt-laden air sucked in the nozzle 27' arrives at the dirt collecting apparatus 16' through the wand segments 11', the handle pipe 13' and the flexible hose 31'. Then, the dirt in the dirt-laden air is filtered at the dirt filtering and collecting apparatus 16' while the filtered air is passed through the dirt collecting apparatus 16' and discharged outwardly. Thereafter, when the dirt collecting apparatus 16' is fully filled with the dirt, the dirt collecting apparatus 16' is removed from the canister body 40' to discard the collected dirt.
However, since the above-mentioned prior vacuum cleaner has the dirt collecting apparatus containing the filtering net which is received in the canister body together with the electric motor and the fan, the canister body becomes larger in volume, thereby causing a handling of the vacuum cleaner to be troublesome. In addition, since the dirt collecting apparatus should be separated from the canister body when the collected dirt is necessary to be discarded, the prior vacuum cleaner causes also the separation and the installation of the dirt collecting apparatus to be troublesome.